One To Reach The End
by Mavic
Summary: Num mundo perdido, debaixo de um inferno gelado, a guerra entre humanos e robots está acesa. A derradeira luta pela sobrevivência começa.
1. O Soldado Perdido

_**30 anos mais tarde...**_

_Todos nós sabemos das consequências da ação do homem. A poluição e o aquecimento global sempre andaram de braços dados ao homem, que ao processo de poluir o ar, destruir vidas, arrasar paisagens chama evolução. Mas tudo tem um limite, e esse limite fora ultrapassado._

_A Terra inteira agora jazia debaixo de um verdadeiro inferno de gelo, pagando pelos erros do homem. Ninguém previa que o dia chegaria tão cedo, que o fim estava a um mero passo. O alimento é escasso, a água potável um grande tesouro, o ar irrespirável. A morte por fome, desidratação e doenças respiratórias tornaram-se cada vez maiores, os assaltos por um pouco de comida eram frequentes, as guerras inevitáveis. Aqueles que não tinham lugar para se aquecer, sofriam uma morte lenta e dolorosa._

_Já 30 anos depois a tecnologia tinha avançado espantosamente. Era raro não dar caras com um robot todos os dias. Eram tantos que se estimavam um dia ultrapassar o número da raça humana. Robots inteligentes, adaptados à mais extrema das condições. O mundo estava agora vítima do que criaram. Os robots foram usados como autênticas máquinas de guerra. Nações foram arrasadas pelo poder que parecia ser cada vez mais infinito da tecnologia. Tantos foram os avanços, que o robots não precisariam mais dos humanos. Todos os pensamentos de ambição que o homem tinha residiam agora, também, nos robots. Agora viam os humanos como um obstáculo no caminho. Não iriam mais receber ordens. Iriam tomar o lugar dos humanos e repor tudo no seu lugar, cada erro feito pelos humanos iria ser emendado.  
A BOTerminator era uma associação secreta formada pelos melhores soldados que planejava uma revolução. Porém, a cada dia que se passava terreno era perdido para os robots. _

_Atravessando a feroz tempestade de neve, debaixo da escuridão da noite gélida, um soldado cansado lutava numa luta individual contra a fúria da Mãe-Natureza para regressar à sua base. Os flocos de neve brilhantes lhe escorriam graciosamente na cara enquanto avançava. Não se via mais nada para além de um grande deserto gelado. Por vezes, encostados a um canto, era possível observar os cadáveres perfeitamente conservados no frio, ou pessoas morrendo lentamente de hipotermia._

_Mavic olha para uma espécie de relógio no pulso. As suas reservas de energia estavam praticamente no fim. A sua armadura estava equipada com um equipamente especial de aquecimento, que lhe impedia de acabar como os que por vezes encontrava estendidos no chão. Precisava de regressar à sua base rapidamente._

_Mavic regressava de uma busca pelos seus companheiros que haviam desaparecido após a nova invasão robótica. Os sons dos seus passos misturavam-se com o som da tempestade. O seu corpo mal se mexia. A temperatura era tão baixa que os pulmões congelavam a cada respirar. Não havia sinal da base. O calor era a pouco e pouco sendo substituído pelo frio impiedoso. Mavic caminhou, com esforço, mais alguns metros e cai de joelhos no manto branco de neve, antes de ficar completamente estendido no chão._


	2. Uma Jovem Surpresa

**CAPÍTULO 2:** Uma jovem surpresa.

_Após algumas horas, Mavic abre os olhos. Não estava mais perdido na tempestade, estava sentado numa cama dentro de um dormitório com varias camas. Mavic olha em sua volta várias vezes, estava na sua base. Mas como haveria ele de ter parado ali? De repente, a porta se abre..._

- Foi uma sorte ter encontrado você, Knight, mais um pouco e acabava sorvete dos sem-abrigo... – _fala um homem alto e de porte atlético que entra no dormitório._

- Bem-vindos ao "Piadas do General"! Ahn... como vim parar aqui? – _diz Mavic, enquanto se levanta da cama._

- Como você estava a demorar tanto tempo resolvemos mandar um helicóptero para procurar você... E pelos vistos para você regressar sozinho os seus companheiros não devem ter sobrevivido ao ataque...

- Mortos que nem os dinossauros – _diz fazendo exercícios com o pescoç_o – estamos a perder terreno para os robots...

- Não podemos permitir que aqueles microondas-ambulantes ganhem esta guerra! Se pensam que vamos desistir estão muito enganados, quando isto tudo acabar eles não vão passar de abre-latas! Bom, descanse um pouco agora, amanhã há muito por fazer...

_Entretanto, na base de formação de soldados, estava um jovem que um dia iria ajudar a mudar o futuro, seu nome era..._

- FALCON! – _disse o instrutor – _presteatenção! Este exercício é muito importante!

- Humpf!... Por favor... Eu não preciso de exercícios desses, eu estou mais que preparado para fazer parte do esquadrão principal, aliás, sou muito melhor do que metade do esquadrão – _responde Luster arrogantemente._

_Toda a gente se começou rindo. Todos sabiam que a grande maioria dos recrutas nunca iria conseguir aceder ao esquadrão principal._

- Grr... UM DIA QUEM SE IRÁ RIR DE TODOS VOCÊS SEREI EU! – _dizia Luster enquanto cerrava o punho com força._

- Já chega, já chega! – _ordevana o instrutor _– vamos voltar para os dormitórios, continuamos amanhã.

_Fora um dia longo. O ar de cansaço era visível nos rostos de cada um, igualmente o chão molhado de suor, apesar do frio gelado que se sentia. Todos se preparavam para voltar aos dormitórios, quando de repente uma explosão ocorre na frente de todos._

- Um robot! – _gritava Luster enquanto olhava para trás._

- RECOLHER OBRIGATÓRIO! DEPRESSA! – _gritava o instrutor. _– BASE DE FORMAÇÃO CONTATA BASE DE OPERAÇÕES! TEMOS UM R-4 NA ÁREA! REPITO, R-4 NA ÁREA!

- Copy! – _disse o porta-voz da base de operações _– Reforços vão a caminho.

_Enquanto isso. Luster pegava numa Rifle e a recarregava._

- Não vou ficar nos dormitórios a fazer nada!

_Luster, após carregar a arma, desloca-se rapidamente para trás de um barril. Estava esperando o R-4 ficar em posição ideal para disparar no seu ponto fraco, a "articulação" das pernas. Após isso, ele ficaria quase vulnerável a um golpe final._

- Aí está... – _diz Luster enquanto olha pela mira focando a "articulação" _– Ok... AGORA!

_Contundo, o tiro sai ligeiramente ao lado._

- Droga!

_O R-4 vira suas atenções para Luster. Friamente aponta seus canhões para Luster, se preparando para disparar._

_Luster sente a sua adrenalina a subir. Rapidamente recarrega a arma e mira anciosamente enquanto o R-4 avançava. Depois, quase por instinto, dispara. A bala atinge a articulação e o R-4 perde a sua capacidade de locumução._

- E aí está... – _diz Luster enquanto avançava confiante sobre o imobilizado R-4 _– isto que são o que está causando tantos problemas? Bah, esperava muito mais...

_O R-4, "ajoelhado" no chão", rapidamente aponta os seus canhões a Luster e dispara. Luster demonstra excelentes reflexos e consegue desviar, porém os misseis atingem o edifício da base, provocando bastantes danos. Luster ainda consegue disparar na reserva de calor do R-4, que congela instantaneamente._

_O helicóptero com os reforços chegara. Entre eles, Mavic._

- FALCON! – _berrou o instrutor _– VIU QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! METADE DO EDIFÍCIO ESTÁ DESFEITO! SERÁ UMA SORTE NÃO HAVER MORTOS!

- Calma, calma... – _disse Mavic calmamente após sair do helicóptero, enquanto olha para o gigante robot congelado _– quem o destruiu?

- O FALCON! E OLHE SÓ AS CONSE... – _dizia o instrutor, que fora interrompido pelas palavras de Mavic._

- E quem é o "Falcon"? – _disse Mavic._

- Eu... pode me tratar por Luster... – _disse Falcon avançando._

_Mavic se reúne com o general. Após uma troca de palavras, Mavic chega perto de Luster._

- Bom, Luster, avaliando o que você fez...

- Aí vem sermão...

- Cheguei à conclusão que seria um desperdício não ter você no esquadrão de elite...

- O QUÊ?! SÉRIO!

- Não fique tão confiante, mais um edifício destruído e passa o resto de sua vida lavando as escadas da base...

- Tem a certeza do que está fazendo? – _disse o instrutor._

- Tenho cara de quem está zoando?... – _responde Mavic arrogantemente._

- Não, senhor...

- Ótimo! Luster, bem-vindo á equipe elite!


End file.
